Le week-end fou Quinntana
by lulu62149
Summary: Deux OS pour deux défis sur le forum avec pour couple Quinntana.
1. Lampadaire, mal et sexe

_Quelque part entre Lima et New-York_

Santana grogna, le train venait de changer de voie et par conséquent, sa tête rencontra la vitre plutôt brutalement. Quinn, installée en face d'elle, releva la tête et s'inquiéta d'un coup d'œil de l'état de son amie. Cette dernière s'était déjà réinstallée le plus confortablement possible et s'était vraisemblablement déjà rendormie. Pour une raison inconnue cette fois, une autre secousse se fit ressentir, réveillant pour de bon la latine.

«Dios mio ! Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas pris l'avion ! »

Quinn releva encore la tête plus amusée qu'effrayée par la colère de Santana. Elle se frottait la tête, à l'endroit de la bosse appelée à apparaître.

« Tu comptes rester muette longtemps ? Deux heures que nous sommes parties, et tu m'as accordée à peine trois mots. Il y a un problème ? »

Quinn ne répondit pas laissant son regard se promener sur le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Tout passait si vite, cela lui donna le vertige.

« Hey, oh, Fabray je te parle !

-Ne vois tu pas où il est, ce problème ? »

Santana se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Quinn avait l'air de s'être épanouie depuis son entrée à Yale, et surtout elles avaient passé un très bon moment. Pourquoi se poser autant de question ?

« Quinn, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes ? Je veux dire tu avais l'air d'aimer ça et tu n'as pas hésité à en redemander. Ce n'était qu'une nuit, on était ivres en plus, et puis c'est pas comme si tu devais me déclarer ta flamme en faisant du lap dance sur un lampadaire à la Gene Kelly, de toute façon tu aurais du mal, il ne pleut pas. Nous sommes deux adultes consentantes qui ont couchées ensemble. Où est le mal ? En plus, c'était joué d'avance qu'on finirait par s'éclater au lit !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'as pas remarquer ? Les New Direction, ça pourrait être le synonyme de lupanar ! Tout le monde a eu une liaison avec tout le monde. Toi et la baleine, la baleine avec Rachel, la baleine avec moi. Moi et Puck, Puck et toi, Puck et Rachel, Puck et Britt, Britt et moi, Britt et Artie, et maintenant, Britt et Sam, Sam et Mercedes, Sam et toi, Sam et moi et je suis sûre que j'en oublie ! Toi et moi, c'était une évidence, tu es sexy, je suis sexy. Tu découvres, je suis lesbienne et artiste en la matière et honnêtement, je crois que t'aurais pas pu tomber sur meilleure que moi pour ta première fois ! »

Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage de la blonde, la modestie de sa compagne l'étonnerai toujours.

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait que nous ayons eu des rapports. Aussi, étrange que ça puisse paraître, oui j'ai adoré.

-Ce n'est que du sexe, Quinn ne te prends pas la tête avec une morale archaïque acquise avec tes parents ! Faut prendre le plaisir là où il est !

-J'ai couché avec toi sous l'effet de l'alcool, San. C'est ça le problème !

-Quoi ?

-Nous étions ivres, et j'ai encore fait n'importe quoi à cause de ça

-Tu es peut-être quelqu'un de très tactile quand tu bois, c'est toujours mieux que de te battre avec tout le monde...

-Je suis tombée enceinte la dernière fois ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Si à chaque fois que je bois deux bières, j'ouvre les cuisses devant n'importe qui !

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui !

-Qui sait ? Tu étais là, mais dans le cas contraire avec qui l'aurais-je fait ?

-Peut-être avec personne...

-Peut-être que si ! Je me fais peur San, tu comprends ? Dois-je m'interdire tout alcool ?

-Je ne sais pas Q.

-Moi non plus S. Il y a pire qu'un enfant, la prochaine fois que je déciderais de me laisser aller, je ramènerais le Sida...

-Ne penses pas à ça

-Il le faut San ! Tu t'es amusée avec moi juste à cause du manque de Britt. Juste parce que tu voulais oublier quelques secondes que ta vie sans elle est une vraie merde. Je n'avais rien à oublier, S. Un homme ? Un professeur ? Je ne l'aimais même pas, j'étais avec lui parce qu'il disait m'aimer et tu sais ma peur de ne pas l'être. Je fais n'importe quoi dés qu'on se désintéresse de moi, San. Finn regardait Rachel, qu'ai-je fais ? J'ai bu et j'ai suivi Puck ! Finn, se montrait plus attentif envers moi que Sam, qu'ai je fait ? Je l'ai vu en cachette et cette fois complètement sobre ! Merde San, qui je suis ?

-Une fille qui a oublié de s'aimer Q. Tu as tellement vécue pour voir une lueur de fierté dans les yeux de ton père que tu as oublié de t'aimer. Tu as renié Lucy pour être Quinn, une fille qui ne te correspond même pas. Tu as enfilé un masque et tu as contrôlé ta vie pour lui plaire. Et puis, tu as décidé d'abandonner mais encore une fois au lieu d'être toi tu as voulu être ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que tu sois et tu t'es alliée aux Skanks.

-Tu as mis un masque aussi.

-J'ai toujours été fière de moi, même le jour où Abuela m'a mise à la porte. J'étais fière d'être moi, peu importe ce qu'elle désirait. Quand tu bois et tu couches c'est juste parce que tu ne t'aimes pas Q. Tu cherches dans les caresses et les mots doux des raisons de t'aimer, d'être fière de toi. Tu aimes qu'on te décrives ta beauté Q, mais putain tu es plus que ça !

-Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit.

-On ?

-Rachel.

-La naine fait bien de l'ouvrir parfois. »

Quinn opina et se redressa de façon à voir Santana qui lui adressa un immense sourire.

« Q quand je te regardes, je ne vois pas qu'une fille magnifique et très douée au lit. Je vois une fille brillante, réfléchie, promise à un grand avenir. Je te vois au théâtre, au cinéma. Je te vois émouvoir des millions de personnes dont moi qui ne ratera jamais la sorite d'un de tes films, même si c'est un navet. Et je te préviens si tu ne choisi pas bien tes films, tu peux être sûre de prendre un sacré savon de ma part. Tu es une fille qui a le droit au bonheur et qui a tout pour y prétendre. Mais aime toi, Q, je t'en supplie aime toi. »

Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et entendit un corps se rapprocher. L'odeur de son amie lui parvient et elle fut aussitôt enveloppée dans une solide étreinte. Oui, elle pouvait s'aimer, elle le pourrait bientôt une fois qu'elle aurait tournée définitivement la page de ses erreurs d'enfance, et quelque chose comme une main chaude dans son dos lui disait qu'elle ne serait pas seule sur ce périlleux chemin.


	2. Lipogramme en C

**Le défi était de placer les mots bleu, bosse, mur et livre et surtout de ne pas mettre une seule fois la lettre C. **

La nuit est noire, présente, oppressante. Elle enveloppe ma nudité sans que je ne puisse me libérer. Le soleil ne se montre pas, dissimulé par des monstres de pierres et de neige qui entoure notre abri. Un abri futile qui ne me protège pas, la nuit est toujours plus sombre, plus opaque, plus pesante. J'ai envie de hurler mais j'étouffe. J'étouffe, à l'aide, la nuit est noire et j'étouffe. Puis une main se pose sur mon ventre. Une main amoureuse qui remonte et glisse sur moi. La masse bouge puis se plaque sur la mienne fiévreuse. Elle murmure, susurre, dresse des murs qui repoussent les ténèbres. J'étouffais, je respire maintenant.

Le matin vient. Les monstres ont été abattu, ils se sont pliés devant Râ qui immense et majestueux nous offre son rayonnement. Rayonnement, rayons qui illuminent mon diamant. Diamant tel un prisme qui divise la lumière. Rouge, jaune, verte, violette, bleue. Bleu, nous. Bleue, moi et ma promise. Promise, n'est-elle pas plus ? Promise, femme, la bosse dans le lit, la masse, la main. Femme à la toison nuit noire, mais qui ne me fait pas peur. Femme à la peau mate mais qui brille dés qu'elle sourit. Son sourire est lumière. Lumière, lux, luxure. Je rougis et me vois nue et la vois nue. Sa main amoureuse, aventureuse, qui me rassure mais qui me brûle. L'envie, le désir, là, tout de suite, il le faut. Urgent. Je lui dis, je la somme d'agir, elle rit puis m'aborde. Je suis prisonnière, je suis la sienne. Elle me torture tandis qu'au dehors le paysage se métamorphose. Opposition. Le lit est théâtre du luxe, la nature enfile sa parure virginale.

Je suis libre. Ma belle, mon bourreau, mon exquis bourreau me laisse sans souffle. Ses yeux sont taquins, elle se moque. La riposte ne se fera pas, je ne peux plus. La fatigue me prend mais je résiste. De l'or frappe ma rétine et je me lève. L'or, livre d'or. Messages de voyageurs griffonnés à la hâte ou pensés pour faire plaisir. Que dire à nos hôtes ?

Elle m'appelle. Les notes attendrons, il est neuf-heure, dans une heure, le lieu sera vide de nous, oubliant notre passage. Je la suis alors dans une danse, sa danse. Je ne veux pas penser, à quoi bon ? Nos matières se trouvent une nouvelle fois, l'harmonie opère sous l'eau bouillante de notre passion. Nous nous aimons dans le nid qui aura vu notre première nuit. Notre nouvelle vie. L'or me me frappe une fois de plus. Sous le diamant offert il y a un an, un anneau plus fin. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'enlever pour lire la gravure : _Take my breath away_. Et ma tête valse en arrière, et je gémis pour elle, par elle.

Habillées, nos affaires empaquetées. L'ouvrage relié s'ouvre pour de bon.

_Nuit très agréable, paysage magique, employés de très grande qualité. Brèves expressions pour vous faire entendre que nous passerons nos futurs anniversaire dans votre hôtel. Amitiés, Mesdames Fabray-Lopez._


End file.
